'Maghihintay Sa'yo' Beats 'Ikaw Lamang' and 'Carmela'
March 12, 2014 After two hit teleseryes to her credit, Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love, Cristine Reyes continues to keep primetime viewers in another hit with the successful launch of her latest teleserye from IBC-13, the consistent top-rating and fast-paced primetime drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo. Based on the data from Kantar Media last Monday (March 10), Maghihintay Sa'yo remains to be the no.1 teleserye in the country as it garnered 30.8% national TV ratings, or almost 13 points higher than its rivals are ABS-CBN’s Ikaw Lamang which is got 27.4% and GMA’s Carmela which also only got 16.1% hands out the verdict that Viva's jewel of drama Cristine is still reigning as the Primetime Queen. In fact, Maghihintay Sa'yo managed to beat two rivals in the fast-paced story. Meanwhile, because of its compelling narrative and top caliber performance of its impressive powerhouse cast, Maghihintay Sa'yo remains the beatable in its time slot since it premiered on January 27. According to Cristine, now having a new rival program for the soap dramas because she is competing with anyone. “I just always strive to do my best at work. I think it’s better to be focused on improving my craft of competing with others,” said Cristine which is set to stayed defeatable despite new competition. Since it started airing in January 2014, Maghihintay Sa'yo has won the hearts of Filipinos with its romantic love and heart-warming story on kind of Filipino family values. Last January 31 (Friday), the Kapinoy drama series hit its all-time high national TV ratings of 29.4% based on data from Kantar Media covering urban and rural homes nationwide. It rated nine points higher than its then rival show, Got to Believe and Carmela which only scored 26.9% and 13.1%. Meanwhile, the Jewel of Drama believes that despite its new competition, TV viewers will still continue to support Maghihintay Sa'yo because of the upcoming heart-warming and romance scenes in the series. “I believe they’ll keep on following our story with the exciting challenges that Sophie dela Cruz will face in the coming weeks, especially now that her daddy Roel Buenavista (Cesar Montano) together accepted her when the evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan) will take over,” Cristine shared. With Roel’s acceptance and a budding friendship with her father Richard dela Cruz (Onemig Bondoc), will Sophie’s life be filled with the family? Don’t miss Maghihintay Sa'yo, weeknights 8:30pm, on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime, after Janella in Wonderland. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. ''Maghihintay Sa'Yo'' - Dingdong Avanzado Composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena. :Ikaw ang syang ligaya ko :Nagbibigay sigla sa puso ko :O giliw ko, pakinggan mo :Ang nais sabihin ng aking puso na... :Mahal, mahal na mahal kita :Hindi ako magbabago :Asahan mo ito :Mahal, mahal na mahal kita :Ang puso ko'y iyong iyo :Asahan mong maghihintay sa'yo :Ang puso ko'y malulumbay :Kung 'di ikaw ang kapiling sa habang buhay :Pag-ibig ko'y walang hanngan :Maghihintay sa iyo magpakailan pa man :Mahal, mahal na mahal kita :Hindi ako magbabago :Asahan mo it :Mahal, mahal na mahal kita :Ang puso ko'y iyong iyo :Asahan mong maghihintay sa'yo :Ikaw ang iibigin :Ito'y iyong dinggin :Mahal, mahal na mahal kita :Hindi ako magbabago :Asahan mo ito :Mahal, mahal na mahal kita :Ang puso ko'y iyong iyo :Asahan mong maghihintay sa'yo :Hindi ako magbabago :Asahan mo ito :Mahal, mahal kita :Ang puso ko'y iyong iyo :Asahan mong maghihintay sa'yo :Sa'yo